


为爱而活

by IamYounG



Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, 伤害焦虑, 微虐, 恋爱关系 - Freeform, 惆怅, 温馨疗愈, 矛盾, 阴差阳错
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 美剧《暗影猎人》Malec cp相关的番外小故事。温馨向- 阴郁软弱的巫师/猎人（焦虑伤害/甜虐疗愈 为主）HE？- 我想象中的S3E16 - Malec对话场景。Alec劝说Magnus放弃Lorenzo的法力梗~
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159





	1. 上章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Live for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339077) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



> =曾用笔名DNA发布过=

纽约暗影猎人学院，Alec的房间里。  
Magnus目光呆滞的坐在床角。

这时，房门被Alec轻轻推开。“嘿，我们可以谈一谈吗？”

Magnus摇了摇头，道：“很抱歉，我现在并不想说话。”他的声音听起来依旧有些虚弱轻柔，可是他的决心却是如此的坚决。

Alec不安地紧咬着嘴唇，他那双透着担心的目光紧锁着Magnus苍白的脸庞。Magnus毕竟才刚从昏迷中清醒过来不久而已，他的身体显然都还没有完全复原。不仅如此，Magnus的体内还有某种东西正在啃食着他的生命力。那是一种从来就不属于Magnus的东西——Lorenzo的魔法力量。

“Magnus。”Alec轻声地唤着爱人的名字。

Magnus微微皱起眉头，并显露不高兴的表情轻哼一声。“我不敢相信，你竟然会联合外人一起来对抗我。”

“我从来就没有想过要伤害你。相反的，我所做的一切都是为了要保护你！”Alec心急地作出解释。

“够了！我根本就不需要你所谓的保护！Alec，请你别管我了，好不好？”Magnus丧气地说道。

Alec神情悲伤地叹了口气。“我一直都知道，魔法对你来说是非常重要的一个存在。我很清楚你是宁愿死，也绝对不会想要以普通人类的方式过活的。但是，Magnus……我想要让你知道，你对我来说究竟有多么的重要。我真的不能够失去你，我想要就这样一直的呆在你身边，我想要与你一起生活到老……你难道就不能了解，我对你的爱有多么深吗？”

Magnus倒抽了一口冷气，泪水不知在何时早已经占据了他的双眸。

“Magnus，我为我的自私向你道歉。我知道你现在发生的所有事情……你所面对的一切问题和劫难，这些都跟我脱不了关系。更确切来说，这一切都是因为我的不负责任和无知所造成的。我感到很抱歉，我不敢相信自己竟然会逼着你为了我和我爱的人们做出这样多不合常理的牺牲。真的很对不起……我本就该阻止你前往Edom的。或许，我本来就应该在被魔化的Jace尝试用利箭刺死我的那时候就死去才对。那样子的话，至少这样，你现在也用不着遭受这么多苦难了。”Alec抽泣着说道，就连他的双肩都因为主人的情绪波动而颤抖不已。

Magnus愣怔地看着Alec哭泣中的脸。  
事实上，他从来就没有想过Alec竟然会有那样子的想法。

“Alexander，你怎么会有这么消极的想法？你难道是真的以为，我会让你就那样子死去吗？如果当时你真的无法存活的话，我宁愿放弃自己的生命，竭尽所能的利用一切办法，也都要将你的性命保住！我可不在乎自己是否必须要跟我的父亲做出什么交换条件，反正只要能让你继续活下去就可以了！”Magnus态度真切地说。之后，他慢慢地站起身来，然后走向Alec尝试着想要安慰他。

Alec凝视着Magnus，他的声音破碎不堪。“我也是一样的，Magnus。既然如此，你又怎么忍心对我那样狠心残忍呢？无论我做些什么，我都只是想要让你可以保住性命，然后继续存活下去吧了！我想要你继续活着，然后与我一起长长久久的生活下去。”

Magnus的右手僵在半空中。他原本是想要碰触Alec的脸颊，但是没想到Alec后来所说的话却阻止了他接下去的动作。Magnus艰难地吞了一口唾液，然后快速地将自己的视线移开。他深吸了好几口气，试着想要将自己那复杂的情绪给压抑下来。

“Magnus，请你不要推开我，好吗？你明明就知道，这样看着你如此痛苦的我，我的心里有多么的难受。”Alec轻声说。

Magnus微微喘息，觉得自己暂时失去了言语能力。

Alec又接着问道：“Magnus，你还记得我们第一次见面的那个时候吗？”

【未完待续】


	2. 下章

在听了Alec说的话之后，Magnus的脸上扬起一丝甜蜜的笑容。此刻的他正在回想着，那些Alec与他一起度过的珍贵回忆。Alec带给他的所有酸甜苦辣的时光，一直到他们俩最后终于走在了一起。

Alec也轻柔的笑着，他的思绪同样回到了过去的那些旧时光。“Magnus，是你走进了我的生命里，然后教会了我什么是爱。你让我终于知道了真爱的意义，也让我终于成为了一个真正的男人，一个懂得如何去享受爱情的滋润并为爱而活的人。勇敢地去爱，去信任对方，痛快的欢笑，拼命地珍惜……一直都是我心底最渴望也最在乎的那一个。但是我很抱歉，因为我的愚钝让我拖到这么迟才意识到这一点。”

Magnus又一次将视线面向了Alec，这一次他直视着Alec的眼睛。那是一双漂亮的眼眸，满溢着爱情和欲望，但同时又掺杂着绝望与悲伤。

“Magnus，你就是我的全部，我的世界……所以请你不要让我的世界崩塌了。我绝不能失去你，我也不想要这么快就让你离开我。我想，我这辈子都无法离开你了。”Alec不由自主地痛哭失声。

“Alexander。”内心深受触动的Magnus走向Alec，然后他张开双臂将Alec拉进怀中抱紧。

“Magnus，求求你不要那样子对我。你不可以就这样丢下我一个人的……我需要你，而我会一直都需要你陪伴在我的身边！”Alec把自己的脸部埋在Magnus的肩膀上。

“Alexander，会没事的。不要哭了，好吗？”Magnus在Alec的耳朵旁轻声细语道。

“怎么可能会没事？！你就快死去了，而我却什么都办不到！我就是这么没用又愚蠢的人！我完全无法正常思考，我现在什么事情都做不了！”Alec崩溃地大喊。

Magnus脑袋空白的愣在原处动弹不得，Alec撕心裂肺的哭声正如一把利刃一般，狠狠地刮着他的心。过了好一会儿之后，Magnus才深吸了一口气，坦白地说道：“我一直都想要重新得到魔法，这是我自己的选择。就算我将来死去，我也希望你不会怪罪任何人。我最不放心的人是你，我的Alexander。请你不要再自责了，好不好？”

Alec的身体微微向后倾，双手却诚实地不曾想过要离开Magnus的腰际。接着，Alec用难以置信的眼神质问道：“我都已经把我内心的想法告诉你了，可是你却依然想要放开我吗？”

“我从来都不想要放开你的。”Magnus说这话的时候，一阵难受的心痛毫无预警地侵袭他。

“你撒谎，你明明就做出了选择。在我们的爱和魔法面前，你选择了抛弃我并迎向死亡。你想要把我一个人丢下，你已经不要我了……”Alec抽泣道。

“那不是真的。”Magnus着急地反驳道：“我是想要魔法没错，但是我也想要拥有你啊！”

“可惜你却只能选择唯一一个。Magnus，你是时候做出选择了。就只有一个答案吧了，Magnus，你必须做出抉择！”Alec柔声问道：“那么，你又会怎么选呢？究竟你是想要得到我，亦或是选择舍弃我，然后去得到那种完全不属于你的魔法，再被那种魔法从里到外地真正摧毁你并杀死你？你到底想要怎么做？现在就给我做出选择啊，Magnus！”

Magnus刻意地压低着头，避开了Alec灼热的视线。

“Magnus，请你回答我，好不好？”Alec低声祈求道：“求你选择我，好吗？”

Magnus倒抽了一口凉气，接着瞪视着Alec。这时候的他们两人都非常的情绪化。此刻，毕竟是人生中最重要的选择。

在长久的沉默时刻之后……

“我想要魔法。”Magnus说。

Alec露出了自嘲般虚弱的笑意，突然觉得自己完全像个傻子一样。就这样，Alec慢慢地松开了Magnus。同一时间，感觉到自己那一直缠绕在腰际上的力道突然放松，Magnus这才惊觉Alec松开了他的手。Magnus紧皱着眉头，然后快速地用颤抖的声音，朗声将未说完的句子给补完。“但是，我最需要的是你啊！”

“…你说什么？”Alec看起来有些困惑。

“我说，我想要魔法。没错，我的确是真的很想要得到那该死又愚蠢的魔法，但是我真正最需要的却是你啊！Alexander，我需要你！”Magnus用很肯定的语气做出了选择。

“Magnus。”Alec轻唤着Magnus的名字，觉得他凉了一截的心又一次开始回温了。在那之后，Alec毫不犹豫地就将Magnus给抱得紧紧的。这一次，他感受着内心那令人震撼的冲动和颤抖，完全都不想要再松开手了。

“请你不要放开我，我的Alexander。”Magnus用轻柔的声音说。他那不寻常的素颜看起来有些苍白，却映着悲伤与喜悦的泪痕。少了魔法之后，对Magnus来说是无比艰难的，可是他仍然可以继续生存。但若是少了他的Alexander的话，Magnus可不认为他还有继续生存下去的机会。到底是要选择魔法，还是选择爱情呢？这无疑是世上最困难的问题。尽管如此，Magnus他却义无反顾地选择了继续为爱而活。他余下的人生日子里，无论遇上什么事情，他的Alexander将会不离不弃地陪伴在他的身侧。

轻轻地摇了摇头之后，Alec接着用坚定的语气许下承诺，道：“不要担心，我的爱人。我永远都不会放开你的，从此都不会再离开你！”Alec倾身向前靠近Magnus多几分，然后动作温柔地吻去Magnus脸上那些未干的泪痕。Alec的嘴唇轻碰着Magnus的每一寸肌肤，慢慢地移动着，小心翼翼地将他对Magnus深情款款的爱意都通过亲吻表现出来。

我们每个人都需要对爱情抱有信念。  
一旦我们决定为爱而活之后，这世上就再也没有什么事情值得让我们害怕了。

“你就是我所需的一切！”Magnus凝视着Alec红通通地泪眼，微笑着愉悦的心情，感到自己的内心都充斥着Alec所给予的温暖。呆在Alec怀里的这一刻，这让Magnus觉得内心十分的平静，非常的有安全感。但不知怎的在十几秒钟过后，有一种不安感却悄然无声地冒出了芽，开始引起了Magnus的注意。

“我害怕在以后的日子里，我会开始变成你沉重的负担……”Magnus重重地叹了一口气。“你该知道的，若是失去了魔法，我就不再是你所认识的Magnus Bane了。我完全就是一个毫无作用的废人，能带给你的估计也只剩下数不尽的麻烦了。”

“不，拜托你千万不要那样想！相信我，好吗？你一定会没事的！你一直都是那样的坚强又厉害，就算少了你的魔法，那也不会改变什么的。Magnus，你宝贵的知识和经验，你那无可匹敌的才智与聪慧……你有多么的厉害，这难道还需要我来提醒你吗？我一直都是需要你的，Magnus。从今以后，我也会像过去一样，继续地依赖着你。”Alec语气诚恳地回应道。

“Alexander。”Magnus的表情看起来莫名的伤感。

“你难道不相信我说的话吗？”Alec问道。

“我当然相信你。”Magnus轻声回应。

Alec微微一笑。“那就对了。”他轻叹了一口气，接着道：“不要小看你自己了，Magnus。我需要你呆在我的身边，在未来的日子里，我想要你继续像以前一样地照顾着我。你需要教导我，并指引我去正确的道路上。我会一直需要你的协助，这你应该知道吧！因为这世上，终将没有其他人可以取代你在我们心目中的位置。我需要你，我的朋友们和家人们也都一样会一直仰赖着你的。”

Magnus轻轻地笑着，但是他悲伤的语调却略显低沉。“真是一个差劲的骗子。你们所有人需要的，不过就是一个法力高强的巫师。然而，绝对不可能会是像我这种毫无用处的普通凡人形态的挂名巫师！”

“Magnus……”Alec心疼地将Magnus搂紧。“我需要你。不要推开我，好吗？”

“只怕到时候，会是你主动的想要把我推开撵走吧！毕竟到时候，你就会发现我有多么的一无是处了，对你也不会有任何的帮助。”Magnus微微低头，然后轻轻地抬起右手。一道轻柔的魔法蓝光毫无预警地出席在他的右手手指上。

“Magnus，快点给我停止！都这种时候了，你竟然还敢再使用Lorenzo的魔法？这样的做法实在非常的不明智，它会杀了你的！”Alec紧张地攥紧着Magnus的右手，强力地阻止他再胡乱使用任何魔法了。

“…我不过就只是想要去感受一下吧了。也许这一次，将会是我最后一次使用魔法了。”Magnus伤心地说道。

“嘿……我会一直的陪在你身边的，好吗？我永远都不会离开你的。”Alec把Magnus再次地拥入双臂之中。

“Alexander，我爱你。”Magnus柔声说。

“我也爱你。”Alec在Magnus的前额烙下温柔却深情的一吻。

Magnus笑着，泪水却从他的眼角滑落下来。就算他真的选择了为爱而活，但其实有些事情是无法改变的。那就是一个事实。Magnus他身体里的灵魂某一部分，早就随着他失去的魔法而悄然逝去了。

【全文完】


End file.
